


The Time Dominique and Roxanne pranked the Pranksters

by holly_phoenix_wand



Series: Random Moments of Hogwarts Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_phoenix_wand/pseuds/holly_phoenix_wand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, Roxanne and Dominique could have any man or boy they wanted.  That came to be of use when their dearest cousins and their best friend dared to mess with them.<br/>James, Fred and Caiden were known in Gryffindor as "The Pranksters", for they would choose targets and not rest until these targets suffered great embarassment, usually in front of the hole school or, when they were a little less evil, in th middle of the common room.<br/>Both Rox and Dom were totally ok with that, even helped trap the targets many times, particularly when those targets were boys.<br/>Until the time the Pranksters pranked them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Dominique and Roxanne pranked the Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: Roxanne is the younger child of George and Angelina, sister to Fred II, and Dominique is Victoire's little sister.

It had been a nice, hot, spring Saturday and the girls had made plans with the Pranksters to meet them by the Black Lake, to plan a little fun for the evening."Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hand. So did Rox's. As they walk to the spot they had agreed to meet, Dom felt a cold wind pass trough her mouth, and she knew both of them had been Silenced. She tried to run away, but she found out they had put a Imobilizing Charm on her as well. James and Caiden walked out of the bushes, their hair messy from the wind and from getting caught in the branches.  
"Well, well, what do we have here. The two prettiest girls in the 6th year. You do know you're object of desire of most of the boys in this school, don't you?" Caiden grinned mischievously.  
"Then again, you are smart and funny enough to join us, if you wish... Do you wish that?" James asked, and she felt the Silencing Charm undone.  
"James what the hell are you doing? And where's Fred?"  
"Your dear brother won't be here to save you today, he's studying for his N.E.W.T.s , my dear Dominique."  
"Speed it up there, Jamie. Do you girls want to join us or not? We will be leaving school within three months and someone should carry on. Do you want to?"  
"Little correction there, Caid: We are smarter than you and funnier than you. Nothing of this 'smart and funny enough' shit. Now will you please undo this stupid Imobilizing Charm so I can get my hands on you and give you what you deserve?"  
Dom knew she meant to slap him in the face, but the way she put it, it really sounded like she wanted him. Naked, on top of her, probably.  
Caiden's grin grew wider.  
"Good god, Rox. I know I'm just the most handsome guy in this place, and you are something I wouldn't say no to, but slow it down, babe!"  
"You very well know I didn't mean it that way."  
Rox's tanned cheeks blushed.  
"Didn't you? Really? I'm most dissapointed."  
"In any way, from now on you will be Pranksters as well. There is only one thing..."  
With a wave of his wand, Dom's clothes Vanished. "She tried to cover herself, but she was Imobilized.  
"Oh dear god, Dommy, you're a thing I'd really like to get my hands on, someday..."  
"James!" Her cheeks had assumed a deep shade of red.  
Caiden waved his wand as well, and Rox's clothes were gone, too. Caiden couldn't help but stare at her naked body, his mouth fell slightly open.  
"CAIDEN JORDAN, YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"  
"You are not much in a position to request anything, sweetheart. For what I see, you are naked and you can't move an inch from the spot."  
Roxanne let out an angry grunt.  
"Now, the time has come for us to show you some of the great spells we've invented. Caiden, do the honors."  
With a flick of Caiden's wand, Roxanne Dominique were facing each other. With another, Rox was on her knees, face level with Dom's cunt.  
Whatever she may have been before, she was now scared.

Caiden waved his wand once more. Rox was licking her clit, rubbing circles with her tongue.  
"See? This is our move-sequence Charm. You set up the sequence of moves you want people to perform, until you lift the enchantment or someone else does. Pretty nice, huh? So you will appear to be having sex to anyone who passes here and you can't do anything about it."  
"Of course, you can moan as scream as much as you want... That will only draw more attention to the fact that the two prettiest girls in school are having sex by the lake... See ya, we'll come here again tonight to lift it."  
"Maybe" And with no more words, they were gone.


End file.
